<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing You by Serenity70peace45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709898">Missing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45'>Serenity70peace45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Sad and Happy, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sad poem about heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that I had to get out of my system, so I wrote it down. I'm leaving this up to interpretation, but there really isn't a happy ending. This poem is about heartbreak and if you're sensitive please don't read. I don't want to trigger you or upset you at all. Please be kind, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t know when it started,<br/>
My wishing for you.<br/>
Was it the first days of summer?<br/>
Those hot days where we’d walk endlessly across the beach,<br/>
Laughing all the way.<br/>
Or was it fall?<br/>
Leaves beginning to fall,<br/>
School starting soon,<br/>
Your love of meeting new people and back to school shopping.<br/>
The spring?<br/>
Dancing together,<br/>
Your long wavy hair glowing under those disco lights.<br/>
How’d you smile at me.<br/>
Or was it the wintertime?<br/>
Holidays starting,<br/>
Our silly caroling,<br/>
The way you’d drag me around town looking for Christmas lights,<br/>
While swearing up and down that Santa Claus was in fact real.<br/>
Maybe it isn’t the seasons,<br/>
It’s the little things.<br/>
Your melodious laugh,<br/>
That sunny smile,<br/>
And the way you held my hand with such warmth.<br/>
How could I forget this?<br/>
The long talks,<br/>
Our adventurous neighborhood travels,<br/>
Banana lip balm on your lips,<br/>
The way you’d call me ‘your partner in crime.’<br/>
That we’d be friends forever.<br/>
Maybe, that’s when I started missing you?<br/>
After you left my life never to return?<br/>
Taking your warmth and your love,<br/>
Far far away from me.<br/>
Will I ever stop,<br/>
Wishing for you?<br/>
What could have been?<br/>
A love never requited,<br/>
A friendship so dearly missed.<br/>
As tears fall,<br/>
I remember.<br/>
Those seasons,<br/>
Your smile,<br/>
Late night discussions,<br/>
Your friendship.<br/>
As I say goodbye once more,<br/>
I hope,<br/>
You’re happy.<br/>
Wherever you are.<br/>
Maybe someday,<br/>
I’ll see you again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>